gameofthronesfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Devises
centerLes devises sont des formules attachées aux différentes familles nobles du régime féodal de Westeros. Elles sont censées être intimidantes ou du moins montrer la puissance de la famille en question. Voici la liste de toutes les devises connues : Grandes maisons de Westeros *Maison Targaryen : Feu et sang (Fire and blood) ; *Maison Stark : L'hiver vient (Winter is Coming) ; *Maison Lannister : Je rugis (Hear Me Roar) ; *Maison Tully : Famille, Devoir, Honneur (Familly, Duty, Honnor) ; *Maison Tyrell : Plus haut, plus fort (Growing Strong) ; *Maison Greyjoy : Nous ne semons pas (We Do Not Sow) ; *Maison Martell : Insoumis, invaincus, intacts (Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken) ; *Maison Arryn : Aussi haute qu'Honneur (As high as Honnor) ; *Maison Frey : Toujours unis (We Stand Together) ; *Maison Baratheon : Nôtre est la fureur (Ours is the Fury) ; *Maison Bolton : Nos lames sont acérées (Our Blades Are Sharp). On peut noter que la famille Lannister possède un autre dicton répandu qui est "Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes". Il en va de même pour les Greyjoy qui ont pour dicton "Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir". Maisons vassales *Maison Allyrion : Nul ennemi ne pourra passer (No Foe May Pass) ; *Maison Baelish : Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir (Knowledge is Power) ; *Maison Bulwer : La mort plutôt que la disgrâce (Death Before Disgrace) ; *Maison Caron : Nul chant n'est si doux (No Song So Sweet) ; *Maison Castelfoyer : Fier d'être fidèle (Proud to be Faithful) ; *Maison Cerwyn : Aiguisé et Prêt (Honed and Ready) ; *Maison Connington : Un griffon, un griffon ! (A Fierce Foe, A Faithful Friend) ; *Maison Corbois : Vertueux dans la Colère (Righteous in Wrath) ; *Maison Crakehall : Nul n'est si féroce (None so Fierce) ; *Maison du Rouvre : Nos racines sont profondes (Our Roots Go Deep) ; *Maison Durrandon : Nôtre est la fureur (Ours is the Fury), maison éteinte et devise adoptée par la Maison Baratheon ; *Maison Egen : De Jour comme de Nuit (By Day or Night) ; *Maison Ferboys : Nous Gardons la Voie (We Guard the Way) ; *Maison Flint : Toujours vigilant (Ever Vigilant) ; *Maison Forrester : De la Glace naît le Fer (Iron From Ice) ; *Maison Grandison : Ne me réveillez pas (Rouse Me Not) ; *Maison Hightower : Nous éclairons la voie (We Light the Way) ; *Maison Jordayne : Que cela soit écrit (Let It Be Written) ; *Maison Karstark : Le Soleil de l'Hiver (The Sun of Winter) ; *Maison Mallister : Au-dessus du reste (Above the Rest) ; *Maison Marpheux : Brûlant vivement (Burning Bright) ; *Maison Mormont : Ici nous nous tenons debout (Here We Stand) ; *Maison Mouton : Sagesse et Force (Wisdom and Strength) ; *Maison Ouestrelin : L'Honneur, non les honneurs (Honor, Not Honors) ; *Maison Royce : Nous nous souvenons (We remember) ; *Maison Swyft : Debout! Debout! (Awake! Awake!) ; *Maison Tallett : Quand tout est sombre (When All is Darkest)'' ;'' *Maison Tallhart : Fier et Libre (Proud and Free) ; *Maison Tarly : Premier au combat (First in Battle) ; *Maison Trant : Ainsi finissent nos Ennemis (So End Our Foes) ; *Maison Velaryon : L'Ancien, le Véridique, le Brave (The Old, the True, the Brave) ; *Maison Whitehill : Toujours plus haut (Ever Higher). Autres *Banque de Fer : La Banque de Fer obtient toujours son dû (The Iron Bank will have its due) ; *Devise de l'alliance Frey-Lannister : Les Frey et les Lannister vous saluent bien. (The Frey and the Lannister send their regards) ; *Qarth : Qarth, la plus grande cité du temps présent et de celui à venir ; *Yunkaï : Antique et glorieuse est Yunkaï. en:House words pl:Dewiza zh:族语列表 Catégorie:Culture & Société Catégorie:Devise